U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,246 discloses a motor-driven chain saw having an internal combustion engine wherein the injection-pump block is mounted geodetically above a fuel tank built into the housing and in a filter chamber of the handle housing part. The engine is mounted via vibration elements in the housing and is connected via flexible lines to the injection-pump block. However, it is disadvantageous that the necessary supply lines are connected in individual work steps after assembly of the injection pump. This is very time consuming.